Cão de Caça (Hound)
Normal= , 12.5% |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/min |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "hound"}} |-| Verão= , , , 20% |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/min |specialAbility = Explode em chamas quando morto |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "firehound"}} |-| Inverno= , ×2, 20% |attackPeriod = 2 |runSpeed = 10 |sanitydrain = -40/min |attackRange = 3 |specialAbility = Congela atacantes próximos após a morte. |spawnFrom = , |spawnCode = "icehound"}} Cães de Caça são monstros que atacam em bando. Eles não são, geralmente, encontrados quando se está explorando, exceto quando o jogador encontra um Túmulo de Cães de Caça (Hound Mound), mas periodicamente atacam a cada 3-13 dias. Pelo menos dois irão aparecer, em maior número com o avanço do jogo. Durante os ataques, eles podem vir acompanhados de Cães de Caça Vermelhos (no Verão (Summer)) ou Cães de Caça Azuis (no Inverno (Winter)). Cães de Caça precisam de dois golpes do Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff) para serem congelados. Quando mortos, eles deixam cair uma Carne de Monstro (Monster Meat) e tem uma chance de deixarem cair Dente de Cão de Caça (Hound's Tooth). Na DLC Reign of Giants, se o jogador for agressivo com Varg, ele pode uivar e chamar dois Cães de Caça para ajuda-lo a atacar o jogador. Dependendo da estação, eles podem ser normal, Vermelho ou Azul. Cão de Caça Vermelho (Red Hound) Cães de Caça Vermelhos (também conhecido como Flame Hound, Fire Hounds ou Hellhound) geralmente aparecem no Verão (Summer) durante ataques de Cães de Caça. Cães de Caça Vermelhos têm menos saúde que Cães de Caça normais, não podem ser incendiados e têm uma alta resistência a serem congelados. Depois de morrerem, eles "explodem" em três grandes fogos que queimarão por, pelo menos, 6 segundos, então se extinguem em Cinzas (Ash). Cuidado, esses fogos podem ser facilmente espalhados para objetos próximos. Quando mortos, Cães de Caça Vermelhos irão sempre deixar cair 1 Carne de Monstro e 'Dente de Cão de Caça e pode também deixar cair uma Gema Vermelha (Red Gem). Ocasionalmente, jogadores podem encontrar Cães de Caça Vermelhos como parte de uma Armadilha do Cajado de Fogo (Fire Staff Trap). Quatro ou cinco deles estarão dormindo ao redor do Cajado de Fogo, e se ele for pego, eles acordarão e atacarão. Se encontrado, é melhor matar cada Cão individualmente, porque eles não acordarão se um estiver sendo atacado. Cão de Caça Azul (Blue Hound) O Cão de Caça Azul (também conhecido como Ice Hound) é um Cão que geralmente aparece no Inverno (Winter) durante o ataque de Cães de Caça normais. Cães de Caça Azuis têm menos saúde que Cães de Caça normais, mas causam mais dano e não podem ser congelados. Quando mortos, Cães de Caça Azuis sempre deixam cair 1 Carne de Monstro e 2 Dentes de Cão de Caça e podem deixar cair também uma Gema Azul (Blue Gem). Na DLC Reign of Giants, Cães de Caça Azuis podem congelar jogadores e criaturas próximas quando forem mortos. Uma "explosão" do Cão de Caça Azul dará ao jogador uma tonalidade azul, e dois congelará o jogador por uns 5 segundos. Qualquer ataque irá libertar o jogador congelado. Dois Cães de Caça Azuis irão viajar no grupo de caça de Mac Tusk N' Son. Eles também podem ser encontrados dormindo fora do Acampamento de Morsa (Walrus Camp). Ocasionalmente, jogadores podem encontrar Cães de Caça Azuis como parte de uma Armadilha do Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff Trap). Eles podem ser vistos até no Verão (Summer) dessa maneira. Avisos Quando um ataque de Cão de Caça é iminente, será ouvido sons bufantes e rosnados. Estes sons começam suavemente e crescem a medida que os Cães se aproximam. Os personagens também vão chamar a atenção para estes sons com frases como, "Você ouviu isto?" (Did you hear that?). Geralmente, esses avisos aparecem duas vezes antes dos Cães aparecerem. Quando eles aparecem, os rosnados serão substituídos pela própria corrida e sons ofegantes dos Cães. Avisos dos Personagens: *Wilson: "Você ouviu isso?" (Did you hear that?). *Willow: "Mostre-se!" (Show yourself!). *Wolfgang: "Ouço filhotes!" (I hear puppies!) *Wendy: "Os Cães estão latindo." (The hounds are baying.) *Wickerbottom: "Algo se aproxima." (Something is approaching.) *WX-78: "ALGO ESTÁ VINDO." (SOMETHING IS COMING.) *Woodie: "Há algo lá fora." (There's something out there.) *Wes: "..." *Maxwell: "Os Cães estão ficando inquietos." (The hounds are growing restless.) *Wigfrid: "As feras estão se aproximando..." (The beasts are appröaching...) *Webber: "Os cãezinhos estão vindo" (Doggies are coming!) Comportamento Cães de Caça em geral são muito agressivos, facilmente distraídos, e atacarão qualquer criatura à vista. Cães de Caça irão de imediato perseguir e atacar o jogador quando são gerados por um ataque de Cães. Ao contrário de Cães normais, eles não serão distraídos por nenhuma Carne (Meat) no chão por causa da sua tamanha agressividade ao jogador. Depois de um tempo, eles podem ser distraídos de novo e poderão atacar outros Mobs ou comer Carnes. Se um alvo do Cão estiver cercado por Muros (Walls), ele atacará os Muros para derrubá-los. Se tiver uma abertura na cadeia de Muros, o Cão irá dar a volta até ela. Na DLC Reign of Giants, Cães normais podem ser gerados por Túmulos de Cão de Caça. Esses Cães só irão se afastar até um distância do Túmulo, mas se ficar agressivo, irão perseguir o jogador a grandes distâncias. Eles irão voltar ao Túmulo se forem muito longe. Luta Cães de Caça são muito mais rápidos do que o jogador e não podem ser deixados para trás, a menos que se distraiam ou pertençam a um Túmulo de Cão de Caça. Tecnicamente, o jogador pode usar uma Bengala (Walking Cane) ou correr ao longo de uma Estrada (Road) para deixa-los para trás. Cães irão morder assim que alcançarem o jogador (ou mob) e fazer um ligeiro intervalo antes e depois de cada mordida. É possível desviar de suas mordidas e atacar duas vezes durante o intervalo, embora seja difícil quando muitos Cães estão atacando. Vestindo algum item que deixa o jogador mais lento, como a Armadura de Mármore (Marble Suit), aumentará significativamente a chance de ser mordido. Toda vez que o Cão de Caça executar um ataque, com sucesso ou não, ele pode parar de latir. Quando ele fizer isso, sua Inteligência Artificial (A.I - Artificial Intelligence) irá mudar seu alvo para o Mob/Carne mais próximo. Se ele atacar um Mob que luta em grupos como os Bífalos, eles são rapidamente despachados. Abaixo encontra-se o número de golpes que é preciso com cada arma para matar Cães de Caça, quando se joga com personagens com um modificador de dano padrão. A Weather Pain não está incluída devido a natureza aleatória dos seus projéteis. Ataques de Cães de Caça no Modo Sandbox (Sandbox Mode) Os ataques de Cão de Caça são uma ameaça no Modo Sandbox (Sandbox Mode). Os ataques predefinidos aumentam e até que são perigosos para se lutar sozinho. Os ataques padrões dos Cães são constantes. Depois do segundo ataque, há uma chance que alguns Cães de Caça Vermelhos (Verão (Summer) e Azuis (Inverno (Winter)) apareçam. A chance deles aparecem aumentam com o passar dos dias. Atualmente não há Cães de Caça em Cavernas (Caves), com Minhocas Subterrâneas (Depht Worms) servindo com o propósito de maneira semelhante. Localização do script do ataque: DontStarve > data > scripts > components > hounded.lua De acordo com o roteiro, os ataques padrões do Cão de Caça eventualmente irão aumentar de maneira "louca" (configurações conforme os últimos dados na tabela de configurações acima). Atualmente, a única maneira de, eventualmente, chegar a um número "louco" de Cães de Caça é deixar o ataque de Cães no padrão (default). Todas as outras configurações são constantes (como descrito acima). Em outras palavras, atualmente só é possível tornar os Cães mais fáceis a longo prazo (mas mais difícil no início), ou deixá-los como padrão. Estratégia *Para poucos Cães (2 a 3), o jogador deve ser capaz de derrota-los simplesmente com uma Lança (Spear), Armadura de Madeira (Log Suit) e um Capacete de Futebol (Football Helmet). O jogador pode até mesmo receber o golpe quando atacar e correr não é uma opção. *Cães são facilmente distraídos. Assim, muitas estratégias envolvem leva-los a Mobs. Seus ataques imprudentes geralmente levarão ao seu fim. ** Levá-los a um Pântano (Marsh). Os Tentáculos, Merms e Aranhas podem ser agressivos com os Cães, que irão revidar. Isto pode ser uma ótima maneira de pegar Tentáculo de Espinhos (Tentacle Spikes), Dente de Cão de Caça (Hound's Tooth), Pedaço de Tentáculo (Tentacle Spot), Carne de Monstro e outras coisas. ** Levá-los a um grupo de Sapos de Lagoa (Pond). Quando um Sapo é atacado, Sapos sairão das Lagoas próximas para atacar os Cães. Explosões dos Cães de Caça Vermelhos não destroem as Lagoas, então nenhum recurso está em risco. Sapos não comem Carnes, então você pode pegar todos os itens no chão, incluindo Pernas de Sapo (Frog Legs) que os Cães não comeram. ** Os Guardiões da Floresta podem ser muito efetivos contra Cães de Caça. Guardiões da Floresta grandes e médios matarão os Cães em um golpe. Cuidado com os Cães Vermelhos; eles podem incendiar os Guardiões, que por sua vez podem caminhar e por outras coisas em chamas. ** Leve-os a uma Colmeia de Abelhas Assassinas (Killer Bee Hive) ou ataque uma Colmeia (Beehive) e reúna um exército de Abelhas Assassinas. As Abelhas podem demorar um pouco para mudar de alvo se estiverem agressivas com o jogador, mas priorizará os Cães que ataca-las. ** Leve-os para os Bífalos e corra até um deles ser mordido, o rebanho vai mata-los se puderem. *Deixando qualquer Carne no chão pode distrair os Cães que estiverem seguindo você. O Cão irá fazer a sua animação de ataque quando estiver comendo, mas você não irá levar nenhum dano se estiver perto. *Pode-se criar uma área murada com uma entrada preenchida de Armadilha de Dente (Tooth Trap). A maioria, ou todos, que passarem pela entrada irão morrer. Uma Fogueira de Pedras (Fire Pit) e outros suprimentos poderão ser mantidos dentro em ataques noturnos. Você pode nunca ter Armadilhas de Dente suficientes na entrada. *Alguns lugares ou criaturas que eles podem ser levados são: Ninho de Aranhas (Spider Den), Aranha Rainha (Spider Queen), Porcos e Lureplants. Lembre-se que os Cães Vermelhos podem incendiar qualquer estrutura ou recurso. Trivialidades *Cães de Caça e Cães de Caça Vermelhos foram adicionados na Atualização The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You. Os Azuis foram adicionados na Atualização A Winter's Tale. *De acordo com Wickerbottom, os Dentes dos Cães contém enxofre. No folclore, enxofre é frequentemente associado a demônios, implicando que os Cães do jogo são Hellhounds, um cão sobrenatural comum em algumas mitologias e crenças. ** Cães de Caça também podem estar relacionados com Blood Hounds, porque algumas características são similares. Isso inclui rastreamento de humanos e cores de pele semelhantes. *O Cão de Caça Vermelho está disponível para uso na Steam como um emoticon de conversa. *O Cão Vermelho é o único Mob que toma 16 golpes do Cajado de Gelo para ser congelado - o máximo para a maioria dos Mobs são 4. *Mesmo que Cães Vermelhos não possam ser incendiados, eles ainda tomam dano por fogo. *Quando Cães Vermelhos são inspecionados por Maxwell, ele revela que "colocou gemas lá como uma brincadeira" (put gems in there as a joke). Isto implica que os traços marcantes do Cão Vermelho, como sua cor vermelha e sua combustão espontânea quando morre, são devidos a presença da Gema Vermelha em seu corpo. *Maxwell comenta que ele tinha excesso de Gemas ao inspecionar Cães de Caça Azuis. Isto implica que a resistência ao congelamento dos Cães Azuis se deve a presença da Gema Azul em seu corpo. Isto também pode ter causado sua pele "azul", embora a coloração acinzentada que eles apresentam é uma pigmentação comum em muitos mamíferos na vida real, especialmente os que vivem em climas frios. Bugs *Salvando o jogo quando o aviso de ataque do Cão de Caça começa e então carregando esse jogo fará com que o ataque fique "buggado". Os Cães chegarão extremamente tarde, mínimo de 7 dias, e os avisos irão permanecer indefinidamente, fazendo com que o jogador não possa usar Tendas (Tents) e outros itens que requerem uma condição "segura". *As vezes, morrendo em uma Caverna e ressuscitando na superfície (talvez quando o ataque dos Cães está, supostamente, para começar) fará com que o som bufante e o rosnado comece a ser ouvido em intervalos de meio-dia, enquanto o personagem observa que os Cães estão chegando, mas eles não irão aparecer até um ataque em 3-10 dias, onde os avisos irão funcionar adequadamente. *Algumas vezes, ataques de Cães irão "resetar". Isso significa que o aviso do rosnado vai durar mais tempo e apenas dois Cães normais vão aparecer, assim como o primeiro ataque. *Salvando e saindo do jogo durante um ataque de Cães, e então carregando esse jogo, fará com que todos os cães se distraiam temporariamente. Galeria 2556-05-24 1248.png|Cão de Caça atacando no dia 8. Hound running.png|Um Cão correndo. Hound-attacking.png|Um Cão atacando. Hound sleeping.png|Um Cão dormindo. Frozen Hound.PNG|Um Cão congelado. HellHound bark.png|Um Cão latindo. Dead Hound.png|Um Cão morto. Hound and butterflies.png|Um Cão perdendo interesse em Wilson e atacando Borboletas. Dead Fire Hound.png|Um Cão Vermelho explodindo em chamas quando morto. Fire Staff trap.png|Cães Vermelhos dormindo na Armadilha do Cajado de Fogo. Blue Hound running.png|Um Cão Azul correndo. Blue Hound attacking.png|Um Cão Azul atacando. Blue Hound dead.png|Um Cão Azul morto. MacTusk N' Son idling.png|Dois Cães Azuis seguindo MacTusk. Ice Staff Trap.png|Cães Azuis dormindo na Armadilha do Cajado de Gelo. Hounds vs beefalos.png|As consequências de uma luta entre cães e um rebanho de Búfalos. Corridor of Death - Imgur.jpg|Um corredor feito para canalizar os Cães nas Armadilhas de Dentes. Teeth trapes.png|Outro esquema de armadilha. Feito para evitar que os Cães ataquem de todas as direções. Hound stuck due to a pine tree.png|Cão preso por causa de uma Árvore e um Muro. chasedbyhounds.png|Papel de parede para o lançamento de Don't Starve. The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You.jpg|''The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You'' poster que caracteriza os Cães. Categoria:Criauras Categoria:Criaturas da Superfície Categoria:Criaturas Hostis Categoria:Causador de Fogo Categoria:Verão Categoria:Inverno Categoria:Ataque Periódico Categoria:Perda de Sanidade Categoria:Monstros